A new life for me
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is going to be a long running fic with DBZ and SM. Whould be around as long as my XBZ fic, if not longer. (PG for language) R&R please.
1. A Choice Made

Things to know while reading this fic.  
"...." Talking out loud  
'....' Thinking  
The scouts' family and friends know who the Sailor Scouts really are.  
  
  
  
Cell once again started attacking a city. So being the Earth's Special Forces, we went to stop him. A few minutes into the fight, I was beaten down to the ground by one of his Cell Jr.s, then Gohan quickly destroyed all of them. I got back up and we all attacked Cell at once. Even though I was maxing out my power, I was still easily beaten away by Cell, which he did by backhanding me straight to the ground with a few broken ribs and bones. I just stayed in the puddle I landed in and listened to the others force Cell to retreat. Come to think of it I've never seen what they did to cause Cell to retreat. I was always on the ground, unable to get up and bleeding badly until someone picked me up and either gave me a senzu bean or took me to Dende's tower. I then realized I was too weak to be any help to any of the others. Even Yamcha and Krillen stay up longer than I do. The more I thought of this, the more I realized how worthless I was.  
  
I can hear someone coming closer and by his energy it's not Cell, so I guess we won this battle. We?, I should say they, I couldn't do anything to help. It's Krillen, he managed to stay up through the whole fight. That makes me feel a whole lot worse. Now I know what I am, a waste of a senzu bean and Dende's power. My thoughts trailed on like that until we reached Dende's tower. Krillen laid me on the floor and Dende's healing energy flowed through me shortly after that. Normally after Dende did that I got up and flew off on my own or hung around until everyone left. This time though, I just stayed on the floor with my eyes closed, wishing I could just end my life and misery. I couldn't believe Dende would keep wasting his power on me. At first they thought it didn't work and were gathering around me to see what was wrong. Great just what I don't need, their sympathy. I decided to get up and move somewhere else so they wouldn't bother me. At least Vegeta won't. He understands the need to be by yourself at times. It's one of the things we have in common.  
  
I waited until everyone else got healed and left. Now was the time to ask Dende about what I wanted to know. "Do you still have the seven dragon balls?" I asked. "Of course. They're in the safe room. Did you think of a wish?" Dende said. I just nodded and Dende sent Mr. Popo to get the seven dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you. Shinron." Dende chanted. The sky grew darker and soon the Dragon appeared in the sky. I could sense the other Z fighters on their way back and had to make my wish quickly. "You have summoned me and awakened me from my slumber. Make you wishes so that I may return to sleep." the dragon said in it's deep booming voice. "Dende tell the others they can have the second wish." I said. "Why don't you tell them?" Dende asked. "Because I won't be here." I replied in a flat voice. "I don't understand." Dende said. I just turned to the dragon and shouted. "I wish to be in a new dimension where I won't be so helpless." Dende's eyes widened in shock. No one has ever wished to be taken away to a new dimension before. "But...but why?" Dende asked trying to get me to reconsider. "I have no use here. I'm always the first one to go down and you have to spend that much energy to heal me if I don't use a senzu bean." I said. If I had stayed any longer, I would have had to try to get through the portal without letting any of the others follow me. I don't know what the others wished for and I don't care. I just want to get on with a new life in a place where I can actually face an opponent without being tremendously over powered. 


	2. An Introduction Made, Saiyan Style

Before I left, Mr. Popo insisted that I at least bring a bag of Senzu beans just in case. I took the bag, nodded once and entered the portal just before the others landed on the platform. I stepped out of the portal into a park that was currently deserted of any other people. 'Good no one saw me.' I thought as the portal disappeared. I realized I was still in Super Saiyan mode so I changed back after another look to make sure no one could see me. 'The question is where am I now?' I thought to myself before walking off to explore the new area.  
  
I stepped into a clearing and saw six girls in strange outfits fighting a monster. It was uglier than anything I've ever seen, well I didn't see Zarbon on Namek. The monster looked like a spider and was constantly saying "Cats Cradle" or something like that, and it appeared to be winning after it threw a red web on the girls. It was this point I decided to intervene and introduce this world to a Super Saiyan. After powering up for the second time that day, I fired a ki blast that disintegrated the webbing and freed the five girls. The spider monster turned to me and said a lousy threat before throwing the webbing at me. I dashed out of the way at the last minute and the webbing fell flat on the ground. "Is that the best you can do? If it is then I suggest you give up before you make me mad." I taunted. The monster replied be throwing more webbing and I dodged it all. I started laughing so hard at its pathetic attempts to catch me I didn't see the next thing of it until webbing landed on me. 'What am I doing, is this why I was beaten so much the last time? Well I'm not going to let that happen this time.' I promised myself and with a shout, flared up my power aura, causing the webbing to burst into flames. This got the monster very nervous. I raised one hand up to the monster and started repeated ki blasts over and over again until I calmed down at myself. The smoke cleared and I could see what was left of the now charred monster. I was about to fire a psycho flash to finish the monster off, but the girl with long blonde pigtails beat me to the punch and fired her attack first. Dispite the attack's weak appearance, the monster instantly vanished when her attack smashed into it.  
  
I walked back into the forest feeling better about myself knowing I could actually last through a fight in this dimension, but a little more depressed that I wasn't the one who killed the monster. I changed back to normal and then switched into a pair of blue jeans and T-shirt. I also put on my lucky chain with the symbol of good luck on it then began walking back to the city. The first thing I had to do was to enroll in school. No point of just wasting time, doing nothing all day. That went easy enough. I had brought records of my old school grades and told the school board I had just moved and the old school was out of reach. They accepted that and put me in Juuban Junior High. Now it was time to find a place to stay. I didn't bring any money with me so I'd probably need to find a job of some kind as well. "Lets see where could I find a place to stay or a job." As I was thinking I walked past a shrine and an idea popped in my head. 'A shrine, If I could work there I wouldn't need to find a place to stay, Goku always told me that people who work at a shrine also stay at the shrine.' I thought to myself and started up the steps. The only person I saw was a short, old man. "Excuse me sir," I said getting his attention, "I was wondering if you would let me work at your shrine." The old man just studied at me for a while. Finally he said, "You'll have to talk to my granddaughter, Rei. She's the one who does most of the work around here, well her and her boyfriend who can't sing. Some rockstar, he needs alot more practice especially in my swinging lessons." "Right. Where would I find her?" I asked starting to get the impression that the old guy might be a little crazy. 'At least he isn't like Master Roshi." I thought to myself.  
  
The old man directed me around back to where a guy was trying to sing. Strong emphasis on trying. "Excuse me," I said again, then thought, 'Why am I getting so polite all of a sudden? I never use to be like this.' "Do you know where I can find Rei Hino?" I finished asking. "I'm Rei Hino, can I help you?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with raven black hair down to her waist and had a lapse of deja vu but quickly dismissed it. "You grandfather said to talk to you about working here." I said while trying to figure out where I might have seen her. 'Maybe I passed her on the street or something.' I decided to leave it at that. "I'm sorry but we don't need any more helpers here at our shrine. Although grandpa is always trying to get my friends to work here too." 'He is like Master Roshi only no where near as bad.' I thought to myself. "Well thanks anyway." I said then turned around to leave. 


	3. New Friends

I walked all the way back into town and started wandering around the streets. I passed the arcade when I felt another bit of Deja Vu when I noticed three girls inside, one was a long haired blonde, the second was shorter but also blonde with two buns and long pigtails, and the third was a tall brunette with her hair tied up to keep it off her shoulders. The biggest Deja Vu came from the blonde with pigtails. 'Where have I seen them before?' I asked myself. My thoughts were interrupted when the three girls walked out of the arcade and started towards the house area. I followed behind them acting like I just happened to be heading the same way they were. But a block later, my stomach started gurgling.   
  
The two taller girls just looked to the shorter one and said, "Serena, you just had a large milkshake, don't tell us you're still that hungry." The shorter girl just looked at both of them for a while and said, "Actually I still am a little, but not enough for that to happen. It came from behind us." My first instinct was to zanzoken out of there before they could turn around, but there were too many people around to keep my powers a secret like I had at the park. So instead I turned around and started walking the other way.   
  
I took two steps before my stomach, once again, began gurgling. I could feel their eyes watching me and knew that they weren't the only ones. My stomach was making enough noise to wake an entire block. 'Kuso, I used up too much energy during the last battle.' I thought quickly. "Excuse me." someone said from behind me. "Yes?" I said. I could tell by the voice that it was the brunette. "You sound pretty hungry. When was the last time you ate?" she asked. "Yesterday morning." I said without thinking. "Why don't you come with us to get some food?" the taller blonde offered. "Alright, if its not too much trouble." I said. I figured I could get some free food as well as some information on places to stay and get a job.  
  
We went to a cafe nearby and they quickly picked a table. "So what's your name?" the shorter blonde asked. I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell people who I was as long as I went as something else when I go super saiyan. "Kojiro Takamashi. What about you?" I said. "I'm Lita Kino." The brunette said. "I'm Serena Tsukino." The shorter blonde said. "And I am Mina Aino." the taller blonde said. "Hey guys," the waitress said as she walked over to our table, "I was wondering if you'd come in today." "Come here often?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, there's not many other places to go." Lita said. We gave our orders to the waitress and she left to give them to the chef. "Do you always bring people you don't know to diners and stuff to feed them?" I asked. "It's just the kind of people we are." Mina said. While we were waiting on our orders. Mina and Serena were asking me multiple questions while I looked out the window to watch people pass by. "No, I don't live anywhere near my relatives." I said to Mina's latest question. "Do you have a brother?" Lita asked. "No, I'm an only child." I said then thought, 'I never thought about it much. Did I ever have a brother?' I ignored the rest of their questions and stared out the window in a sort of trance hoping they would get a hint that I didn't like answering multiple questions. 


	4. First Day Of Classes

I soon noticed a girl with blue hair walking down the sidewalk towards the cafe. I followed her from the corner of my eye as she walked up to the door and into the building. She walked straight up to the table and sat next to Lita. "Hey Amy. This is Kojiro Tamasaki." Serena said. "Takamashi, nice to meet you." I corrected. "How are you? I'm Amy Mizuno." Amy said, introducing herself even though Serena already had. The girls talked with each other while I continued to look out the window waiting for food, only now I caught myself glancing over at Amy. 'She's beautiful.' I thought to myself, 'She reminds me of Marie. But she probably can't fight like Marie could.' When the food finally came I tried to slow my eating since I was in public, but after I saw Serena chowing down food, my stomach started rumbling again. 'Screw this. I'm hungry.' I thought to myself and began eating as fast as Serena. "You must have been starving." Mina said. I looked up from my plate, which was now empty, to see everyone staring at me, except Serena who was still eating. "Heh heh, sorry." I laughed. After everyone was done eating, the questions once again came rolling in. "Where are you from?" Serena asked. 'Shoot, I don't know any cities around here. What am I going to tell them.' I thought. "Hello?" Serena said. "I'm sorry, what?" I said deciding to tell them a city name. "I asked where are you from." Serena asked again. "I'm from New York. USA." I said, using the name of the city where I first arrived on Earth in my dimension. "Really? I want to go there someday, I've never left Japan." Lita said. 'Woah, they have the same countries we do in my dimension.' I thought.  
  
I thanked the girls for the food and left the cafe. I just kept wandering around until I came to a deserted area. There were a few buildings around, but nobody lived there. I pulled out a capsule case out of my pocket and threw one on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a house there. I went inside the house to make sure everything was there. After that I found a place to put the Senzu Beans until I need them. 'Only six beans, I'll need to be careful.' I thought to myself. I found the room with the bed in it and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, I woke up at Seven O'clock. "Kuso, I'm late." I said jumping out of bed and materializing new clothes on. 'I'm glad Piccolo taught me how to do that.' I thought before zanzokening in the gym at school. As soon as I got there, the door opened and a class came in. "Young man, the gym is for the women's class right now." the coach said. "Sorry, I'm new here." I apologized and left for my first class. "Here it is." I said as I found my first class. As I walked in the door the whole class turned to look at me. "Class today we have a new student." The teacher said, "And your name is,…" She asked me. "Kojiro." I said. "Kojiro what?" The teacher asked again, "Takamashi." I said, 'Shouldn't she already know that? It should be on a list or something.' "Go ahead and take a seat." she said and continues with her lecture. I studied the room for a while and spotted an empty seat. "Hi, I'm Molly and that is Melvin." the girl sitting next to me said. I gave a slight nod in response to show I didn't care. Just past Molly I noticed Serena asleep at her desk. "That's Serena, She's always falling asleep. She has an, active night life." Molly said. "We've meet." I said back.   
  
My next class was on the other side of the building. It was a homemaking class. I signed up for it so I could learn to cook. I found out Lita was in that class at the time I was. She offered to help me if I ever needed it. After that I had lunch, So I zanzokened to an all you can eat place and ate about half the food out there before going back to the school. After lunch I had a PE class, which I easily got through, and then I had an algebra class. I got there early, so I could avoid the whole introduction to the class thing, and saw someone was already there. "Hey, Kojiro right?" She asked. "Yeah, Amy?" I guessed, I was always bad at remembering names. She smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here so early, the class won't start for another five minutes." Amy asked. "I'm trying to avoid having to introduce myself to the entire class. What about you?" I said. "I'm kinda a bookworm." she said. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I said siting down next to her. "Some people say that too. I'm not the most popular person here." She said. She looked back to the book she was reading again and we didn't say anything until the bell rang. Just like she said the spaces around her desk were among the last to fill up, and no one tried to tell me I was in their seat. 


	5. Super Heroes

I kept glancing over at Amy though out the class finding things that reminded me of Marie. 'She had the same hair, only blue instead of black. Her eyes are the same, as is her face.' I thought to myself. After that class was over, school was out and I went back into the gym. I looked for anyone that could be hiding nearby then tried feeling for their ki energy. After satisfying myself that there was no one around, I zanzokened back to my house I set up. I put my Saiyan armor back on and then put an overcoat around it. I then zanzokened into an alleyway and walked out into Tokyo. After an hour of walking, I heard an alarm go off.   
  
There were a group of thugs trying to rob a bank. Each of them had a bank teller as a human shield and were firing at the cops. I put the overcoat on a roof and powered up to SSJ. I jumped down and landed in between to the bank and police cars facing the thugs. "Get out of our way before you get hurt." one of the cops said. I let out a short laugh and stared at the thugs. "Let them go before you get hurt." I warned the thugs. "Oh, I'm so scared." One of them said sarcastically. Then all four of them began firing at me and the cops again. I disappeared for a second and reappeared when they stopped firing. I had one fist out infront of me. "What the?!?!" The cops and thugs said at the same time. I laughed again and opened my hand showing the thugs a ball of lead in my hand. "Looking for these?" I asked dropping the ball on the ground. "No way." one the thugs said. He then pulled out an Uzi from his belt and fired straight at me. "Catch all of these." He taunted. Instead I powered up an aura and disintegrated the bullets before they could touch me. I then fired small energy blasts about the size of a marble and blasted the guns of each thug. Then I zanzokened behind one and brought my fist down at the base of his neck. He let go of the teller and dropped to the ground with a thud. "I warned you." I said then looked over to the others. They immediately let go of their hostages and ran out to the cops. The cops quickly handcuffed them and put them in different cars to take them off to jail. By the time they looked back to thank me I was already back on the roof with the overcoat back on and out of SSJ. mode.   
  
I looked back down in time to see the five girls from the first day I arrived here, appear at the bank. "I thought there was trouble here." The black haired one said. I was able to hear them because Saiyans have better hearing than normal people do. "There was trouble until a golden haired fighter appeared. He was amazing, he caught bullets, crushed them into that ball by you foot, and even made fire around him to melt other bullets." The cop said excitedly, "He even teleported behind the crooks an knocked one out and made the others give up after shooting their guns from his bare hands." "He sounds like the guy from yesterday." The tall blonde one said. "Could be one of the negaverse's new generals?" the black haired one said. 'Why do they look so familiar to me?' I wondered before jumping to another building. I went downstairs and got to the entrance just as Serena and her friends walked by. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Hi. Did you hear about the bank that just got robbed?" Serena asked me. 'This outa be entertaining.' I thought, "No what happened?" "The crooks were stopped by a new superhero. He sounds even tougher then Sailor V." Serena said. "Sailor V. could probably kick his butt." Mina said defensively. "Uh-huh, and just who is Sailor V." I asked. The girls just stared at me for a second before asking, "You don't know who Sailor V. is?" "Should I?" I asked back. "Sailor V. is only the greatest superhero ever." Mina said. "What's her deal?" I asked Amy quietly. "Mina's a very big Sailor V fan." Amy said. "Is he a comic book hero or something?" I asked.   
  
I could almost see veins popping out of Mina's head as she said, "SHE is not just a comic book hero. SHE is a real superhero that has had movies and games made from her adventures. And SHE IS A GIRL NOT A MAN." Mina shouted the last part. 'She's just like Hercule I bet, just being a super hero to get publicity.' I thought, "What kind of super hero tried to get movies and games made from them? Sounds to me like this Sailor V, isn't a great Super Hero, but is just trying to get famous." I said. Lita and Serena had to hold Mina back as she tried to jump at me. He hands were just inches from my face as she tried to claw my face up.' She kept swinging until I walked away. 


	6. A Letter For Me?

When I got back home I went through the boxes that I found stored away in another room. "Bulma's dragon radar. She is going to be pissed when she can't find this." I said putting the radar in the living room. I found some old pictured of Bulma and Yamcha, always with Puar floating in the background behind Yamcha. There were pictures of Goku and Krillen as kids and on Master Roshi's Island. My eyes opened wide when I opened the next box. "These magazines must be Master Roshi's. I don't want to know what he did to make Bulma store these for him." I said closing the box and writing master Roshi's on the top. The next box had a red and yellow rod in it. "The Nyoi-Bo." I said as I picked it up. "The what?" Someone said from behind me. I spun around to see Amy standing in the doorway. "Amy, What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was taking a walk and saw this building, so I thought I take a look inside. What are you doing?" Amy said. "Just going through old boxes." I said. "Can I look?" Amy asked. "Sure why not, just don't look in Master Roshi's box, I need to send that one back to him." I said. Amy and I went through the rest of the boxes in the room and were now looking through the last one together. "Here's a letter to you." Amy said. "How could that be?" I asked. I opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Kojiro:  
  
This is King Kai. I was having one of my visits with the other Kais and we met with this woman with the name of Setsuna. She told us about her dimension was linked to ours by her time gate which she guarded. She told us how you would wind up there and you would be facing an enemy from your past. I can't tell you how he got there or even why he's there. But what I can tell you is the protectors of that place will need your help defeating him and that's why you should seek out Amy's friends and let them know who you are. Setsuna should let them know to expect you. That's why Amy should be near you by the time you read this. Good luck and don't worry about the others; they'll manage without you.  
  
King Kai.  
  
'I bet they will.' I thought as I put the letter back in the envelope and destroyed it with an energy charge. "Did Setsuna send you here?" I asked. "How do you know her?" Amy asked backing away from me. "It was in the letter." I said wishing I hadn't destroyed it so I could show it to Amy for proof. I then noticed another letter with "I knew you'd need a backup copy." written across it. "Read this." I said handing the letter to Amy. "So Setsuna did set this up" Amy said after reading the letter, "But she didn't send me." "I guess we need to meet with your friends and find out about this enemy of mine." I suggested. "Who were the others this King Kai was talking about?" Amy asked. "They were friends of mine from my dimension who I fought with. But lately, I wasn't able to keep up with them and constantly got hurt by our opponents, Even though I've ascended to the level of Super Saiyan." I said picking up Goku's power pole. "Super Saiyan?" Amy asked. "It's a powerful form that I can take on. My eyes turn green, and my hair stands up and turns golden blonde." I said. "Are you that golden fighter the cops were talking about?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I've lost so much to become one." I said. "Like what?" Amy asked. "The one person I cared about the most was killed in her sleep. The people of that planet would have killed me too if I hadn't have woken up when I did." I said. "Which Planet?" Amy asked. "It doesn't matter. The planet doesn't exist anymore. I was so pissed off I became a Super Saiyan for the first time and blew the planet away." I said. "You can blow planets away on your own, yet you were ending up like you did after battles? I'd hate to have to fight your enemies" Amy said. "I hate to fight them too. But the letter said one of them is here in this dimension." I said. 


	7. Not You Again.

We walked back to the cafe Amy and her friends eat at all the time to meet up with her friends. On the way over I told Amy about my powers and what I could remember about the Planet I was born on since the planet Vegeta was already destroyed before I was born. In turn, Amy told me about the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Kingdom. When we got to the Cafe, Serena was already eating from a buffet table while the others were sitting at the booth trying not to be embarrassed by Serena's eating habit. "Guys we have a new enemy to face. This person may be worse than Beryl." Amy said when we sat down. "Are you crazy? I thought we were supposed to go to Rayes to discuss Scout matters." Mina whispered. "Then we'd better get going then shouldn't we?" I said. "This is a private matter. Do you mind?" Darien said trying to push me away. "He already knows about us." Amy said. "Oh. In that case, let's get to the temple." Darien said.   
  
There wasn't enough room in Darien's car for all of us, so Amy and I said we would walk. When Darien's car got far enough ahead of us I grabbed Amy's hand and zanzokened both of us to the temple in the blink of an eye. When Darien pulled up to the temple, their jaws nearly hit the floor to see Amy and me already there. "What took ya?" I joked. Once we were inside Rayes room where the Scouts held their meetings, two cats walked in the room. "What's the emergency?" The white cat said, then he noticed me, "OOPS. Uh, meow?" "I'm used to talking cats. There were two of them in my dimension, and a talking pig named Oolong" I said. "What do you mean, your dimension?" Lita asked suspiciously. Before I could answer, a swirling portal opened up and a woman with long green hair stepped out. "I can answer that for you." She said, "By the way, Kojiro, I am Setsuna. Now what he meant by his dimension was where he came from. That is how he has the powers he does. One of his adversaries from his dimension came here and will try to take over the universe, or destroy it trying. Since he came here, his has grown in power, far superior to Beryl, or Mistress 9. This will be your greatest challenge you have yet to face." Setsuna said.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, is our opponent Freiza?" I asked Setsuna. She just closed her eyes and nodded once. "Great, just great." I said and sat down on the ground. "Who's Freiza?" Mina asked. I didn't answer her because I didn't hear her. All I cold think about was Freiza destroying my home planet and laughing the whole time. My rage was causing my whole body to shake and I turned Super Saiyan without even noticing. "I take it that he's that bad." Lita said trying to keep herself from being blown away by the energy I was emitting. After I calmed down, and everyone got back to their seats, I told the Scouts what I remembered about Freiza and what Goku had told me about him.   
  
"Freiza is a powerful being who used to boss the rest of my kind around. Even though Saiyans were feared all around the galaxy, any being that knew about Freiza feared him more. Freiza became worried that one day the Saiyans would become more powerful than himself, so he destroyed the planet Vegeta. My grandparents managed to escape along with some others and set up on a new planet. That's where I was born. After I was born, my father began training me to be a great fighter like he was. I was getting ready to go out on a new mission, when we heard the alarms, warning us that Freiza had found us and was approaching the planet. My father launched the space pod after hitting random coordinates and sent me to a distant planet. This time I was the only survivor of the attack. I landed on Earth, which Goku had been sent to when he was a child and still lives there with his family. Prince Vegeta was also living there, but he said it was just until he could beat Kakarot and prove he was the strongest of all of us. Freiza and Goku fought on Namek where Goku made the transformation to Super Saiyan and supposedly killed Freiza after he launched a ball of energy into the planet, causing the planet to explode. After that, Freiza made his way to Earth after recovering from his and Goku's last battle. But Trunks, Vegeta's son from the future, arrived and killed Freiza easily. I have no idea how he could be here. But if he really is here, I'll make sure he stays dead this time." I said.  
  
The girls just sat for a minute trying to make sense of everything I had just told them. "What exactly is a Saiyan?" Serena asked. "Well, I am a Saiyan like I said. Saiyans were a race of powerful fighters that always got stronger after battles, regardless of if they won or lost. If they survived, the would grow stronger, if they survived from a fatal blow, their power would double and they would be at their peak." I said. "We nay need Amara's and Michelle's help with this one." Darien said. "I've already filled them in on this and they should be here shortly." Setsuna said. As is on cue, the door to Raye's room was opened up and two women stood in the door. "Is he the one Setsuna?" the blonde haired one said. "Yes Amara. He is the Saiyan warrior who will help us out." Setsuna told them. "He doesn't appear to be much of a warrior." Amara said looking down at me. "Care to test me out?" I challenged. It looked like Amara was about to accept, but Setsuna held her hand up and shook her head no. "Just be glad Setsuna stopped me." Amara said. I just held back a laugh and shook my head. Setsuna introduced me to the others I hadn't met yet. Michelle had long blue hair, Hotaru had medium length bluish black hair, and Rini had pink hair almost like Serena's only much shorter.  
  
"Can you tell us when Freiza will attack next?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I am not allowed to tell the future other than the key elements." Setsuna said sadly. I hung my head in disappointment, then came up with an idea. "Setsuna?" I said getting her attention again. "Yes?" She said. "How did you meet with King Kai from my dimension?" I asked. "I can use my time portal to open the dimension gate as well." Setsuna said. "That's good to know if we need help." I said. "I thought you were the one sent here to help us. Now you're telling us you need help?" Amara asked. "I've never fought Freiza before. And I only know two people who actually fought Freiza and lived." I said. "That's not exactly good news." Serena said sounding scared. "Wasn't intended to." I said. 'I left my dimension because I was too weak. Now Freiza's followed me here. What if I can't beat him? What if he kills me? There'll be no way to bring me back.' I thought to myself. 


	8. Talk By The Beach

We spent the next three hours trying to figure out a way to find Freiza before he attacks so we can have a surprise advantage. "It's getting late. Rini and Hotaru have school in the morning. I'm sure all of you do too." Michelle said. I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. Amara and Michelle left with Rini and Hotaru, then Mina and Serena left at the same time. "I'll let you guys know if I think of something." I said and started to leave. "I'll go with you." Amy shouted and ran after me. "You want me to walk you home?" I asked half jokingly. "Something like that. I just want to know more about you." Amy said.   
  
We walked to a set of benches facing the beach and sat down. "Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked. "What about you're home. What's it like where you're from?" Amy asked. "Which home do you mean? The one I lived at for a while, or the one I was born on?" I asked. "Start with the one you were born on." Amy said. "I was born on a planet very far from Earth. It was very sparse with trees, but there were enough. Most of my day I spent training for any missions I would be sent on." I said and explained part of my workout. "How old were you?" Amy asked. "I was only three, I think." I said trying to remember that far back. "Only three?!?" Amy asked surprised. "Yeah. The Saiyans always sent their children to planets by themselves." I said remembering my first time. "What for?" Amy asked. "Mostly to clear the planet off so Freiza could sell them." I explained. "Clear them off how? And isn't Freiza the bad guy?" Amy asked. I knew she would ask about that part. "Saiyan babies are still very strong. There is a legendary Super Saiyan legend our people used to have about a child born once every thousand years. The baby would posses power beyond even the best of the elite and could destroy a planet without even a thought. There was one. His name was Brolly. His power level was around ten thousand as a baby." I said. "What's your power level at?" Amy asked.   
  
I pulled a capsule out of my pocket and threw it on the ground. After the usual puff of smoke cleared, there was a small device that had a glass display on it. "This is called a scouter. Freiza's men use them a lot. They can read and display the power level of anything you look at. Normal people usually have a power of 0.5. Mine is probably over a million something." I guessed. Amy put the scouter on and looked straight at me. The display showed a number value that kept on rising until it reached three digits. "What does it say? I can't understand it." Amy said. I took the scouter off Amy's head and put it on my own. Before the number disappeared I read it out loud, "Three ninety five." "That's pretty good, but you said it was higher." Amy said taking the scouter back. "It's much higher than that. I'm just keeping my power level low." I said.  
  
"Now what about the part where you said you cleared planets off for Freiza?" Amy asked. "Before I was born, the Saiyans, and several other powerful races, worked for Freiza. We were the best Freiza had. One or sometimes two Saiyan warriors would be sent to a planet to clear it off so Freiza could sell it to the highest bidder. One-day Freiza's ship came to the Planet Vegeta. No one knew what Freiza was planning except one. Bardock was an exceptional warrior that somehow could see the future. He foresaw Freiza's attack and tried to convince the others. Only a few believed him enough to leave the planet before it was too late. Those were my grandparents and a few others. The rest of our kind didn't even try to go outside. Bardock tried to stop Freiza even though he had been injured. He made it though the legions of fighters Freiza sent out. And was soon face to face with Freiza. Freiza just lifted a finger and charged a small ball of energy above it. Then the ball started to grow. It kept growing until it was bigger than Freiza's ship, and about a quarter the size of the planet. Then the ball was thrown foreword. It burned through Bardock and Freiza's own men. Our king was inside Freiza's ship leading a small army of the best of the elite. All died by Freiza's hand. Freiza's energy ball he had launched buried itself in the planet and destroyed it, along with every Saiyan on it." I said stopping to look out over the sea. "That's terrible." Amy said. "I know but our planet isn't the only one destroyed by that monster. Freiza battled some of my friends on a planet called Namek. That's where he had his first defeat by Goku. When he realized he was losing, he fired an attack at the center of the planet itself. The others wouldn't have made it off if they weren't wished off the planet just moments to its destruction." I said.  
  
"Wishing works in your dimension?" Amy asked. "First you need to gather these things called Dragon Balls, then you need to summon the dragon and make your wish. You can even wish people back from the dead." I said. "That seems like you would never have to say lose your friends." Amy said. "There are a few restrictions. The person had to die by unnatural causes, like being murdered mainly, second it only works once, unless it's from the Dragon of Namek, then it's as many times at it sees fit." I explained. 


	9. Almost, Damn Interuptions

"How many times have you been wished back?" Amy asked curiously. "So far none. I wasn't with the Z warriors long enough to be killed, I've come close though, the last fight I was in, I had my ribs broken and most of my energy was gone from just two attacks from Cell." I said sadly remembering that day. "How did you finally beat him?" Amy asked. "Who?" I said slightly confused. "Cell. How was he defeated?" Amy asked again. "I don't know, I left before he was defeated. I don't know if my friends can win or not. Cell was a bio android made with cells from the greatest and most powerful fighters ever, hence the name. He could regenerate like Piccolo, he grew stronger after every fight like the Saiyan race, and he could live in space like Freiza. He also knew every move that my friends and some of our enemies have. Not to mention the ability to create little clones of himself with more power than I have."  
  
Amy asked a few more questions about the Eternal Dragon and I began to realize how inquisitive she was. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" I asked. "Yes well, it's just the way I am." Amy said. I could see her blushing like she was embarrassed. "You haven't told me too much about the sailor scouts." I said. Amy went through the whole story about the Moon Kingdom and Beryl turning Darien's bodyguards into her generals to use against the scouts, then about the two aliens who were stealing people's energy to restore their life tree to normal. Then she told be about Mistress 9 and how Serena had to become Super Sailor Moon to stop her. Finally Amy filled me in on what she knew about their current enemies.  
  
"Those guys sound like nothing compared to my enemies." I said. "Your powers are also alot stronger than ours." Amy pointed out. "True. But I came here because I wasn't strong enough." I said. "So you came here hoping you would be the strongest?" Amy guessed. I just shook my head and said, "I made a wish to go to a place where I could actually help others and not watch my friends fight the battles. The dragon sent me here." I said. "Well I'm glad. It sounds like we will desperately need your help." Amy said. "I'm glad I'm here to," I said looking at Amy, "If not just to get to know you."  
  
Before either one of us realized what we were doing, Amy and I leaned in to each other for a kiss. Before we could though, Amy's communicator went off. Amy tried to hold back a blush from spreading across her face and answered her communicator. "What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Youma at the park again. He's strong and, Are you blushing" Serena said on the other end. 'Their leader is easily distracted.' I thought to myself as one of the sailor scouts shouted something at Serena. "What does the Youma look like?" I asked. "He's human looking but with a white and peach tail. He also purple in some spots." Serena said. "You better transform now." I told Amy. Amy transformed quickly and I zanzokened us to the park with the other scouts. 


	10. A Short Round 1

Amy ran over to the other scouts to help them, while I stood infront of them trying to find the Youma they were talking about. "Where is it?" I asked. I was answered by a voice from above saying, "Up here stupid monkey." At the sound of the voice, my blood ran cold and I charged up to my Super saiyan form and flew up to face Freiza in his first form. "How are you still alive?" I asked. "You think I would really go to Namek? I had too many planets to conquer." Freiza said. "Why did you destroy Vegeta?" I demanded. "You were getting too disobedient, so I got rid of all of your kind." Freiza said. "In other words you were afraid?" I suggested. Freiza growled angrily at me and fired a ki ball. I smacked it to the side and countered with a Shadow Bomb. Freiza dodged to the side and zanzokened infront of me. We threw and dodged the others punched and kicks for a while before jumping backwards to catch our breaths. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Freiza said with a smirk. "How did you know where the surviving saiyans went?" I asked. "Do you think I would really let a powerful race have any survivors. I had spies following every race that works for me." Freiza said, "Even you. By the way how is that girl you liked. Her name was Marie wasn't it?" "You, you had her killed." I shouted. "I needed to get rid of that planet. The buyer wanted the other planets and not that one. You did exactly as I thought you would." Freiza said. "BASTARD!" I shouted and fired a psycho flash and continued to pump energy into it. Freiza predicted what I was going to do again and zanzokened behind me.  
  
The next thing I felt was Freiza's tail wrapping around my neck and squeezing while Freiza punched at my back. After a minute of punching, Freiza let go of me and let me fall to the ground. "If I wasn't on a schedule, I would kill you now." Freiza said and disappeared into a portal. Amy ran over to me and asked if I was okay. "Senzu bean." I tried to say, but all that came out were hoarse whispers that she couldn't understand, and a little blood. "We need to get him to my mother." Amy said to the other scouts. I was struggling to stay conscious, when one of Setsuna's portals opened up. "Setsuna, Hotaru. What are you doing here?" Lita asked. "We came to help." Setsuna explained. She looked over at me lying on the ground now with my head on Amy's lap, then pointed Hotaru to me.   
  
Hotaru walked over to me and placed her hands above my chest. Her hands took on a purple glow and I could feel my wounds healing. When she was done, Hotaru closed her eyes and slumped over with her hands on her knees. "What happened?" I asked while sitting up. "Hotaru can heal those around her. But it drains her energy and she'll need to rest." Setsuna said. I reached into my bag with my Senzu beans and pulled one out. "There must be someone like her in every dimension." I said, putting the bean in her mouth. Hotaru slowly chewed it before swallowing. "These are what I use." I said as the Senzu bean took effect. "Who healed people in your dimension?" Raye asked. "The Earth's guardian, Dende. He's a Namekian with the power to heal people." I said. 


	11. A Reluctant Request

That night I couldn't sleep because I kept seeing Freiza beating the hell out of me everytime I closed my eyes. 'I may need to get Goku's help after all.' I thought, 'Isn't there anything I can do on my own? Or am I a failure?' I finally made up my mind to ask for the help. "How am I supposed to get a hold of Setsuna?" I asked out loud. "You won't need to. I know when and where I'm needed." Setsuna said from behind me. "Then you know what I want to ask you." I said. "Yes, but I need to hear it from you anyway." Setsuna said. I nodded before saying, "I need you to go to my dimension and get Goku and the others for help. And could you take the box marked Master Roshi to the Kame House?" "Very well. When I return, it shall be with your friends." Setsuna said and disappeared in her portal. 'Why must I always turn to Goku? I should be able to kill Freiza myself. It makes no sense.' I thought to myself. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to train. I snuck into the school gym first to train physically before the mental training. For the Mental training, I hovered above a lake and concentrated on making the water shoot upwards and spiral around me. Piccolo used mountains, but he was also alone in the wilderness, I figured people wouldn't like a mountain and some building flying around over their heads.  
  
By the time I got back to my house three days later, Setsuna was there with Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks, as well as the Sailor Scouts. "First you run away, then you get us dragged here to save your ass. You're a poor excuse of a warrior." Vegeta said. "It's Freiza. He's here and he want's to take over this dimension." I said. "I thought I killed Freiza." Trunks said. "You killed a fake one." I said, "It had only a fraction of Freiza's real power." "How do you know that?" Vegeta asked. "Because I fought him. It's either that or this is a fake and is stronger than the original." I said. While Vegeta and Trunks were trying to make sense of what I just said, Setsuna decided to clear it up for us. "It's the real Freiza. The one you fought was just a clone. Freiza wanted to see what you could do before facing you personally." Setsuna said. "So, I'll get my chance to destroy Freiza myself. Is that what you're saying?" Vegeta asked. "You might not be able to defeat him Vegeta." Setsuna said. "WHAT?!? Don't tell me Kakarot's brat is going to kill him too." Vegeta said angrily. "Speaking of whom, where is Goku?" I asked looking around. Gohan lowered his chin to his chest and Trunks said, "Goku died while fighting Cell. Cell was going to blow the whole planet up. But Goku used the Instant Transmission to teleport them somewhere else. Then Cell came back and almost killed us and Gohan had to stop him." "How did Gohan stop Cell? He just barely became a Super Saiyan." I asked. "Gohan reached the next level of Super Saiyan and beat Cell with a one handed Kamehameha." Vegeta said.  
  
"This is going way over my head." Serena said. "Tell me about it. Setsuna drags us all here to meet these three, then you arrive and start talking about cells and car parts. I'm confused." Mina said. "When did we talk about car parts?" I asked Trunks. "The Instant Transmission." Trunks said. "Oh, right. That's Goku's ability to teleport to any place he wants to go." I explained. Serena and Mina both shook their heads like they understood but still had a confused face on. Only Amy and Setsuna had any idea of what we had been talking about because Setsuna got the story straight from King Kai, so she knew about it all; and Amy because I had told her about the dimension, but she didn't know as much as Setsuna. "I don't care about you people, but I am going after Freiza. He ruined my life the day he took me from my father and made me his little servant along with the rest of the Saiyan race." Vegeta said as he powered up and flew out the door. Trunks quickly followed Vegeta while shouting, "Father no! There is no way you could win by yourself." I watched Trunks fly after Vegeta until they were both out of sight. "I'd better follow them. Just to make sure they make it back." Gohan said. "I think it would be better to wait here in case Freiza made another attack." I said. "If that Monster comes back here we can handle it." Mina said. "No you can't. You saw what he did to me, and I am a hundred times stronger than all of you put together." I said. "If you're so strong, Why don't you follow them?" Raye asked. I just turned my back to them and walked out the door. 


	12. Trio and the beast

I went over to the benches in the park that overlooked the lake to think things over. I was alone for a half-hour before I could sense Amy walking my way. "Somehow I knew you'd come here." She said. "Why'd you follow me?" I asked. "Because I got the short straw?" Amy said. "Really. Why did you follow me." I asked again. "Because I knew you would be out here all alone." Amy said honestly. "I'm used to it." I said. "That's the problem. People shouldn't have to get used to being alone." Amy said. "You sound like you know quite a bit about being alone yourself." I said. Amy nodded and said, "My mother works in a hospital and stays at work very late most of the time, leaving me alone at my house." Amy said. "What about your father?" I asked. "No, My father left when I was young, and I don't think I have any brothers or sisters. If I do, then they live with dad." Amy said sadly. "I feel the same way sometimes. Freiza killed my father, mother, and friends. I don't even know if I had any siblings. I can't even remember my mother. Then he had the first girl I loved killed so I would destroy the planet for him. He took everything from me, now he wants to take my life to." I said.  
  
I suddenly became aware that we weren't alone in the park. There were three figure hiding in the bushes. I whispered that to Amy and she said, "Don't you three have anything better to do?" thinking it was Serena, Lita and Mina. "Not really, we just want to check for Pegasus in your dreams." A guy with red hair said. I stood infront of Amy and took a fighting stance. "If you want her, you have to go through me." I said. "That would be too easy, since there are three of us and one of you." A guy with blonde hair said while standing up. "We were going to check your dreams next, but if you're so persistent, we'll check you both at the same time." A woman with blue hair said. "Now's not a good time to piss me off." I said in a threatening tone. "You got it backwards kid. It's you who shouldn't get us mad." The guy with the red hair said. A curtain suddenly dropped infront of all three of them for a few seconds before lifting up and disappearing. When the curtains were gone, the three people were dressed in the stupidest outfits I've ever seen. Amy had snuck away to transform, leaving me to face the trio of idiots by myself. "One." The red headed guy said, just before a board came up behind me. "Two." The blonde said just as I was shackled to the board. "Three." The girl said and a mirror floated out of my chest. "Now let's see if you're the one with Pegasus." The girl said and started walking towards me. I should have tried to brake free but I was too surprised by the whole thing, I wasn't thinking. Suddenly I heard "Shine Aqua Illusion." Followed by a blast of water going in between that girl and me. After the blast passed, the two guys turned towards Mercury and got on both sides of her, allowing the girl to do what she wanted to do to me. "Hurry Fisheye, we can only hold her for so long before the others get here." The blonde said. "Right Tigerseye. I'll be quick." Fisheye said.  
  
Amy had her hands full with the two guys and couldn't call for help, and I was still shackled to the board behind me. Suddenly Fisheye grabbed the Mirror infront of me and stuck her head in. The pain that ran through me felt like it was going to tear me apart from the inside, but it did help me focus on raising my Ki to a level Trunks, Gohan or Vegeta could pick up and come to help. After a few seconds, Fisheye slowly pulled her head out of the mirror and the pain stopped just as fast as it started. I could see a look of shock on her face. "What's wrong?" The red haired guy asked. "His dreams." Fisheye said looking at me. "What about them? No Pegasus?" Tigerseye asked. Fisheye shook her head and made the board and mirror disappear. "They were nightmares." Fisheye said as I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath. "What do you mean?" The red haired guy asked. "What do you think I mean Hawkseye? So far all the mirrors we looked in belonged to someone with beautiful dreams. But this guy doesn't have any, just a bad nightmare." Fisheye said. "Another waste. No Pegasus. We'll just have to check her then." Hawkseye said and pointed to Amy. 


	13. Demon Destroyed

As they neared Amy to do the same thing to her, I suddenly caught my breath and stood up. I zanzokened infront of Amy and said, "Like I said, you want her, you go through me." They took another step towards us and I powered up to SSJ, which caused the trio to take two steps back. "I'm not going to risk my neck on this guy. I'm leaving that up to you two." Fisheye said and jumped through a portal "If she's out then she won't get any credit if the girl has the mirror with Pegasus then." Tigerseye said and turned to Amy and me. Both men then summoned some creatures out of their shadows. One creature was tall and had blades for arms, blades coming out of his shoulders and knees and wore a Roman helmet. The second monster was normal height and was slightly transparent. "Take care of the guy so we can check the girl." Hawkseye told the two demons.  
  
I prepared to take the two demons out with a Psycho Flash attack, when I suddenly fell out of SSJ mode and couldn't power up. "This isn't good." I said as the demons began to charge. Just before they reached me, A blast of energy exploded infront of the two demons and the one with the blades was incinerated instantly. The transparent one had jumped back a few feet and looked up. I looked up as well to see a SSJ. Gohan hovering above me. "What are you doing here?" I asked Gohan as he landed. "I felt your energy level rise up rapidly and drop just as fast." Gohan said. "I didn't need your help." I said and took a fighting pose next to Gohan. "Yeah I'm sure." Gohan replied sarcastically and gave me a senzu bean he had. I took aim and fired a small ki blast as the monster once again began to charge at us. The blast hit the demon in the chest and passed straight through. The hole was soon filled up as if it never happened. "That's odd." I said and jumped to the side, out of the monster reach. I tried a Turbo Attack but only passed through the monster like the ki blast had. Gohan tried some ki blasts and got the same results. "Why isn't this working?" Gohan asked frustrated. "Let me try something." I said and got infront of Gohan. "Be careful." Gohan warned me. I jumped up and dived, feet first, infront of the monster. When I landed, the monster was launched into the air. I quickly charged the Shadow bomb and fired it up. The bomb traveled into the monster before exploding from the inside. "Yes, it worked." I said and turned to Gohan, "Piece of cake." The remains of the monster started raining down on us while I checked on Amy.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah thanks." Amy said. Gohan waved good-bye and blasted off. "So you all can cover yourself with that fiery aura?" Amy asked. "Yeah but right now I'm covered in this stuff." I said wiping a blob off my shirt. "Let me scan that." Amy said taking out her visor. "How's it look?" I asked. "It's still alive." Amy said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's begun to regenerate itself again." Amy said. I then noticed the "rain" was only falling to me and it was sticking to me as soon as it touched. "What?!?" I shouted in surprise as it suddenly built up into a giant blob and encased me totally. I found I couldn't breathe in it, and it moved to keep me encased in the blob. Amy began to panic and fired her Aqua Illusion. The blob opened up enough for the attack to hit me then it enclosed itself again. The attack was cold when it hit me so I powered up a little to warm up. When I did the blob moved away from that area and gave me an idea. I fully powered up as much as I could and the blob expanded enough to give me some breathing room. But I still was trapped inside the blob and I was becoming exhausted because I never ate the senzu bean.   
  
I gave one more burst of energy before my Aura died out totally. The blob was separated once again and I dove to get out. The blob sealed up again with nothing inside and retook its first form. "So you found a way to get out. You won't be so lucky this time." The monster taunted. "Why can't I kill this?" I asked angrily. "I was designed with your special powers in mind. You and your kind can't win." The monster taunted. "Mercury Bubbles Blast." Mercury shouted and surrounded the while area in mist. I gave another rush at the monster and threw it straight up into the air again, this time higher than before. "Try to put yourself together after this." I shouted and fired a massive Psycho Flash after it. The beam engulfed the monster entirely and when it was over, there were no traces of the monster left. "You really did it this time." Amy said happily. Her cheers of happiness were cut short as I collapsed to my knees. "What's wrong?" Amy asked noticing my heavy breathing. "Fought...using...too...much...energy. Need...to...rest...for...a...while." I said before falling into a deep sleep. 


	14. New neighbors

During my sleep I had a dream about Freiza destroying Planet Vegeta and New Vegeta with me barely escaping. I noticed my young face in the pod window watching the planet explode. My face showed no expression, no fear, no anger; just a plain face like having your planet getting destroyed was a natural thing. I floated over to Freiza's ship and watched Freiza laughing. 'I didn't even care that my planet was destroyed. I never cared about what happened. As a young Saiyan I was nothing but a cold-blooded killer with no family or friends to care about, the perfect warrior.' I thought to myself. When the planet exploded, it set out large shock waves and I could feel the vibrations from the waves as they hit me. 'They fell so real.' I thought, 'Wait a minute, these are real, some one is shaking me.' I opened my eyes to see Amy, Serena, Mina, Raye and Lita standing around me.   
  
"My head hurts." I said as I sat up. "At least it's not a coma like the last few were." Amy said. "What did this?" Mina asked. "It was a new demon. It seemed to have been created specifically to kill Kojiro." Amy said. "Seems like everyone wants to kill the Saiyans." I said bitterly. "What do you mean?" Raye asked. "Back in our original dimension, there was this man named Dr. Gero. He was some mad scientist that was with a gang called the Red Ribbon Army. Goku beat them as a kid and Dr. Gero wanted revenge ever since. He created three androids, 16, 17, and 18. These and droids were a little strong for him and he put them off-line. He then created another android, 19, and turned himself into one. He took out a city with just the android 19 and himself. Dr. Gero had studied all of my friends, up to their journey to Namek, and modified himself to be able to defend against all of their attacks and to be stronger than all of them. While on Namek, though, Goku reached a new level of power and would have beaten them, if not for the Heart Virus. Vegeta had to destroy 19 and chase Dr. Gero away to his lab where he activated 17 and 18. But 17 killed Dr. Gero. Then he and 18 reactivated android 16. Vegeta fought 18, lost and went off on his own. Then we found out about Cell, android 21. Cell had the abilities of all of us through cell samples taken by Dr. Gero's little probe. Cell then absorbed 17 and 18 and became perfect Cell. We had just fought Cell when I wished to be somewhere else and came here." I explained. "What?" Serena asked. "He's saying, that He's had a lot of people try to kill him." Amy said.  
  
I got back to my home and saw three more houses like mine. Two were semi close together and the third was farther away by itself. 'The guys must've brought more houses with them.' I thought to myself and went inside mine. I looked out the window to my left and saw Trunks watching T.V., his sword hung up against the wall. On my right, I saw Gohan studying. Chi-Chi really has him studying all the time. I didn't need to see the third house to know who was in it, or what Vegeta was doing at this moment. 


End file.
